


Dr Dean Winchester.

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anna Novak - Freeform, Dean as a doctor, Doctor AU, Human Castiel, M/M, castiel novak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: Castiel came to the hospital to see his sister but finds a sexy doctor instead.





	

Dean hummed a song, sitting on the reception desk of the hospital where he was sat for this day of work. He twiddled his fingers and looked upon all the sad, coughing, unhealthy patients waiting their turn to be seen by a doctor. Which Dean was, yet there was no-one for reception duty that day so Dean volunteered. 

He was staring off at the big window at the other side of a room when he heard footsteps come up to the desk. He diverted his eyes to see this beautiful blue eyed man with a little worry upon his face.

Dean just stared for a whole minute and there was tension and an awkward silence in the air. 

"Uh, Hello? Is there an Anna Novak in this block? I am her brother, Castiel. I would like to check upon her,"

Dean coughed, then smiled at the man. "Uh, sure, certainly. I'll check the system..right...now,"

"Thanks,"

Dean got on his computer and found out where this man's sister was and told him where to go.  
Dean caught a look of him and licked his lips, smiling to himself.

It was the next day and Dean was back in his uniform.  
He was walkig the halls and bumped into the hot man again.

"Hello! You were the receptionist yesterday. To be honest, I was quite disappointed when I didnt see you sat there today," He winked and left Dean standing there like an idiot.

Dean was blushing, Dean knew that. He awkwardly started walking again and went to check on a patient.

It was later that day, Castiel saw Dean again. Walking the halls going to his next patient."Should I call you doctor, Or will you give me a name I can call you by? It's only fait, you do know mine," Castiel smiled, laughing.

"Dean. My name is Dean Winchester, Castiel. Now I am glad I'm at a hospital because with that beauty, I feel like I'll pass out at any moment," 

Castiel giggled and walked off to see his sister.

"Anna! Is he your doctor? He's hot and totallyyy into me, he flirted back! He told me I was beautiful,"

"Cas, I dont care. I just want my leg surgery to go well so they can sort out my broken leg!" Anna laughed and rolled her eyes at Castiel.

Cas laughed too and shook his head. "You're just jealous as I'm going to get some," 

The next day was another encounter, yet this one was completely ruined. Cas went to walk up to Dean but was interrupted by a teenage girl, trying to get Dean's number. Dean gave Cas a smile and tried to get to him but was pulled back by a group of girls calling him sexy.

Cas huffed and went to see Anna, not mentioning his lover.

It was the last day Anna would be in the hospital so Cas took this as an opportunity.

He pretended to faint, right when Dean came by. Dean caught him, rightfully so, and picked him back up.

"I guess I'm falling for you," Cas smiled and licked his lips.

"I'd glady fall with you, Castiel,"

"Call me Cas, Dean," 

"Alright, Cas," Dean smirked.

"You xan take me out to dinner tomorrow, Dr Sexy." Cas smiled and passed over his number. 

"Looking forward to it,"

Cas leant forward and kissed the doctor on the cheek and watched him blush. 

"See you tomorrow!" Cas shouted, making sure the girls from yesterday heard. "For that date!!!"

Dean giggled and kissed Cas' cheek back.

The next day, when the date was arranged, Dean drove over to Castiel's place and picked up the man. He drove his "baby," carefully which made Cas laugh.

"So,where we going?" 

"The great food place in this town! The pie is amazing, Cas. I'll even let you share it, which is like a proposal for me,"

"Dean! We havent even being going on dates for a day and you're trying to put a ring on this?" Cas giggled.

"Totally! You're great. And-..are we together? Like boyfriends?" 

"Yeah, Dean. we can be!" Cas smiled widely. "Of course we can!"

"Ah, man!" Dean looked so excited as he clapped his hands, "I gotta tell Sammy! Sammy is my brother and is due to be married to his girlfriend Jess later this year. He's four years younger then me! He's going to be so happy," Dean smiled wide like a child in a candy store.

"You're so cute, Dean!" Cas smiled and kissed the mans forehead. "Lets go!" 

They ate lots of food and had the best date either of them have had. This will be a relationship that lasts.

5 years later and their hypothesised is correct. Dean and Cas are now happily married and live in a lovely house.They have 2 puppies and are looking into adoption.

Dean is still a doctor and Cas still falls each day.

And their love is neverending.


End file.
